


A Little Fall Of Rain

by vehlr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/vehlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not your story, and that's alright. Except for when it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Shut up yes that is a Les Miserables reference no I’m not crying you’re crying

He loves her – he, Varric Tethras, being of reasonably sound mind (though that is questionable at times) loves Cassandra Pentaghast. And she loves the Inquisitor, because who would not? The man was a warrior without equal, a leader above all others, a lover beyond her wildest fantasies by all accounts… and Varric was just a witness, a storyteller who would watch this age’s greatest love story play out with regret on his tongue and a sadness to his smile.

* * *

The clouds rumble above them, but Varric can only hear the blood rushing in his ears as he falls to his knees, the warmth blooming in his gut as the Inquisitor roars revenge, cutting down those who had fired upon Cassandra and struck her friend.

The woman in question slides to his side, guiding him carefully to the floor and desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

“Varric? _Maker_ , Varric, stay still -”

“Seeker, hush,” he murmurs. “It’s nothing.”

“Solas! Solas, hurry!” She blinks as the first few raindrops hit her face, her body instinctively leaning over his to shelter him, and he chuckles weakly.

“Just a bit of rain. Not like it’s gonna hurt me, is it?” Her eyes meet his, and he reaches up to cup her cheek lightly. “Seeker, it’s alright. It’s _nothing_. Just rain.”

“It is not right,” she breathes, her hand coming up to cover his. “Not like this. Not you.”

His blood is pooling, mixing with the rain and soaking into her knees and she feels his life slipping away, inch by inch, drop by drop. She is not ready to lose her best friend.

“You know, right?” At her confusion, he cants his head. “How I feel. You know?”

“Varric -”

“Seeker, just…” He closes his eyes, letting his head drop back. “Just let this be. Let me have this one last moment.”

She links her fingers between his, bringing them to her lips, a shaky kiss ghosting over their hands. “I know.”

“Good. I never – it was never going to be me, and that’s alright. I always knew that. Just being around you… it was enough. Being your friend was an honour, Princess.”

“Varric, please – hold on, just hold on.” She can barely see his face for the tears, brushing them away angrily to see him clearer. “Varric, I love you. Please.”

He opens his eyes, smiling up at her. “Liar,” he teases gently, and laughs at her little head shake.

“I _do_ , you stupid -”

“I know.” He pulls their joined hands to his mouth, barely brushing them with the lightest of kisses. “Don’t worry, Seeker. It’s alright.”

“Just… _please_ , just stay.”

His eyes “It was a good story, you know. Really, one of the best. Just… not mine.” His fingers tighten around hers one last time, the soft exhale mirrored by Cassandra’s sharp intake of breath.

“Varric? Varric, wake up. _Wake up_.”

His eyes stare unblinking in the rain, the last smile beginning to fade as she squeezes his hand, her voice trembling as she calls his name. “Varric, _please_. Please, just wake up…”

The rain keeps falling, and the story goes on.

* * *

Three months later, the first of the spring flowers bloom.


End file.
